


The Season:Autumn

by johnsidney



Series: Love me Love my Dog [6]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我。<br/>2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為The Season。<br/>3.我想寫四篇REX短文，各篇的性質不一，彼此間也不會有關聯，並以季節作為各篇的標題。這篇Summer是「季節篇」的「秋季」。<br/>4.終於，這是季節系列的最後一個故事！！繼「夏季」篇的肉肉後，這篇走的是完全的日常甜文風～笑納</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我。  
> 2.Love me, love my dog是主標題，副標題為The Season。  
> 3.我想寫四篇REX短文，各篇的性質不一，彼此間也不會有關聯，並以季節作為各篇的標題。這篇Summer是「季節篇」的「秋季」。  
> 4.終於，這是季節系列的最後一個故事！！繼「夏季」篇的肉肉後，這篇走的是完全的日常甜文風～笑納

微涼的正午時分，只有兩台配有無線電的警車停在門外。

和煦的風總是受人歡迎，從不帶有任何犯罪的動機，只是順著綠意盎然的前院吹拂進來。探長兼屋主，Alexander Brandtner身著睡袍，頂著潮溼的頭髮，理所當然地懶坐在沙發上，愜意地迎接那陣舒爽的風。

他正快速翻閱著一本地毯型錄，表情介於新鮮與乏味之間。相比可能著涼的種種行為，Rex比較不能接受的是，牠的主人霸佔的是「牠的」雙人沙發。

「已經秋天了嗎，Christian？」Alex頭也不抬，對著廚房的那邊拋出一句。  
「應該是吧。」廚房那探出一顆頭來，不是很確定的答道。

Rex原本站在通往院子的落地窗前，對著叮噹作響的風鈴狂妄地搖著尾巴，牠一聽見Christian的聲音，便立刻轉身衝到對方的腳跟「上面」。只見金髮警探旋即跳了起來。

「Rex！你踩到我的腳了......！」Christian來不及故作生氣，德國狼犬又立起身撲進懷裡。  
「Rex、過來這裡。」Alex仍待在沙發上看著型錄。  
「你是不是又胖了？」Christian奮力將Rex抱起來，前方的視線完全被毛茸茸的大耳給擋住。  
「汪嗚。」Rex自顧自悶哼了一聲，吐著舌頭欣賞半空中的風景。  
「我知道你這條懶狗在想什麼。」Christian對著Rex的耳朵說道。

於是Christian吃力的走了一小段路，將Rex給抱到沙發上。Alex一把將大狗攬進懷裡，提起右前腳仔細檢視起來。因為Rex是警犬，警犬是不大剪指甲的。他看看走回廚房的Christian，那雙黑色襪子讓Alex鬆了口氣。

「汪嗚。」Rex把電視機旁邊的計步器咬過來。

Alex對著那雙望眼欲穿的狗眼搖搖頭，無聲的指了指手裡的型錄。今天不去散步，於是Rex只好乖乖將計步器又放了回去。

「你在找什麼？」

Alex走到廚房，靠在牆邊、苦笑著端詳Christian的背影。相比他難得的放鬆狀態，金髮警察蹲在那兒的模樣，簡直像是把他家的冰箱當成高級案件在審理。

「乳酪啊，是不是沒有乳酪了？」Christian轉頭問他。  
「我沒有買過乳酪，Christian。」Alex說。

登時，Chrsitian將冰箱門關上，皺著眉頭回憶起來。Alex等在一旁，覺得很是有趣。至少比地毯型錄有趣多了。

「啊－－我搞錯了。」Christian終於笑起來。  
「嗯，又搞錯了。」Alex也跟著漫開笑容，再度走回沙發坐下。

但Chrsitian還是需要乳酪，因此他得回公寓一趟，將之前買的乳酪帶過來。

「我出去一下。」他一邊穿外套，一邊對著沙發上的高個兒說道。  
「唔...」Alex將型錄蓋在臉上，含糊的回應道。

Christian對那苦惱的模樣笑笑，抄起鑰匙就要往外走。此時，Rex突然出現，並打橫了檔在他面前。

「這是什麼？」Christian彎身從Rex嘴裡掏出計步器。

沙發那邊又傳來悶聲：「帶他一起去。」

「汪！」帶我一起去。這聲吠叫像是在這麼說。  
「走吧，但是不要想叫我戴這個。」

Christian將計步器留在放鑰匙的碗裡，帶著Rex出門去了。


	2. Chapter 2

他們先到局裡去一趟，Kunz在他們前往公寓半途的時候打電話來，問他們現在在哪裡。

「我想吃點東西，順便幫我把貼有紫色標籤的資料簿帶過來，第八十五頁有放押花的那本。」  
「醫生說你還不能出院？」  
「...」電話那頭的Kunz大概是聳了聳肩膀。

Rex並不會計算休假日，只知道今天以前已經有兩個禮拜，上班時都沒有遇到Kunz。因此他們進到辦公室後，警犬便自信滿滿的信步到自己的位子坐下。

「我們等一下就要走了喔。」Chrsitian走到Kunz的桌子，對Rex說道。

無視Rex投來的困惑神情，他有些不耐煩的翻找著成疊資料簿。換做是別人，大概都覺得幫Kunz跑腿是再輕鬆不過的事情吧。Chrsitian不是討厭他同事的潔癖，只是有些不習慣罷了。

「押花？跟我說哪個警察會在資料簿裡放押花？」儘管個性焦躁使然，倒也不會有人覺得這小警察和Kunz之間有什麼閒隙。

Rex跳下牠的「桌子」，開始四處逡巡。牠先到平常拘留犯人的問訊室繞繞，再走到Alex的桌底下，從那個位置觀察Chrsitian的桌子，像是在測量距離和地勢似的。

「不要想從那裡突襲我。」Christian對著掃過眼角的身影說道。  
「汪！汪！」  
「急什麼、我找到了，走吧。」於是他倆離開警局。

醫院裡，他們見到了戴著口罩的Kunz。

「你感冒了？」  
「是她感冒。」Kunz沒好氣的對隔壁床點點頭，一位太太正忙著打噴嚏。

Rex的下巴靠在病床上，雖然還沒辦法順暢撫摸對方的毛皮，Kunz還是很高興能見到牠。Christian從冰箱拿出蘋果，問他要不要吃。

「你不趕時間？」

Chrsitian搖搖頭，坐下來開始削蘋果。

「秋天要到了是不是？」Kunz接過盤子問道。  
「應該吧，天氣已經很涼爽了。」Chrsitian將一小塊蘋果塞進Rex嘴裡。  
「秋天太陽不大，你可以不用再戴墨鏡了。」

Kunz覺得Christian和Alex畢竟不同，這小個子每次戴起墨鏡、一臉壞笑的時候，就像個流裡流氣的小混混。而這個小混混很可能會在他不注意的時候，故意把通訊錄的折角多折一次，或者將他的紅色筆蓋與藍色筆蓋交換過來。

對他來說，Christian是警界的惡魔。當然，開玩笑的成份比較大。

「你在說什麼啊？我當然要戴啦。」Chrsitian擦乾手後將墨鏡戴起來。  
「你永遠也不會長大，對吧？」Kunz無奈的說道。  
「奇怪的是，我以為自己很成熟。」Christian故作帥氣的搖著頭。

汪。Rex跟在大搖大擺離去的Chrsitian身後，以一張開心得不能自己的狗臉向Kunz說再見。大概是蘋果的緣故，Kunz心想。

接著他們才抵達公寓。因為擔心遇到房東，Christian把Rex留在車內。

進到房間，他先是四處看看，隨手翻了幾件合時宜的衣服拽在懷裡。想了想，又爬到那張單人床，從靠牆釘牢的架子上挑了幾張CD，這才走到小冰箱將乳酪拿出來。

「可能需要解凍一下......」他想。

要將門鎖上的時候，Christian看著自己的房間好一會，但他什麼也沒想。有什麼好想的？反正，流逝的時間和不斷交替的季節總是會告訴他各種答案。然後他重新沐浴在陽光下，從陽台上往下看，可以看見Rex不知何時跳出車窗，穩坐在公寓外頭等他。

對Chrsitian而言，秋天總是很忙碌。

像是有一年秋天，他剛從警校畢業沒多久，就必須和其餘十九名同期的警察參加特殊職訓。而那個時候，他得趕在分發之前先把公寓找好。再說到他進Rex小組那一年，正好輪到他們主辦秋季旅行，誰也沒想到Moser會提議去泡什麼溫泉。

一群維也納警察跑去泡湯。Christian不予置評。不過換個角度想，要是Alex提議的話，他們搞不好還會去山上健行呢。總之，秋天向來是多事之秋。

Christian走下樓，看著那雙不時搧動的大耳朵，耳朵的主人也歪著頭看他。

「我們去買玩具吧，Rex。」他說。

處在夏天與冬天之間，Christian知道秋天也是很曖昧的。在這個季節，一切過度的情緒反應或尚未釐清的感情，大概都能全權交給秋天來處理。在這個季節，有些事情會發生，有些事情也會被解決。即便沒有自覺，萬事萬物確實都在為冬天作準備。

所以Christian喜歡秋天。如果有人告訴他，今年秋天沒有任何事情要忙，那他一定會感到很失望。

「今天不是探長過來啊？」櫃檯小姐問道。  
「對啊，失望吧－－？」Christian抬抬墨鏡，露出笑容。

Rex又咬著球過來了。怎麼又是球？Christian問道。只見警犬用力咬了幾下，那顆藍色小球意外的發出了貓叫聲。原來是這樣。


	3. Chapter 3

Christian回到Alex家的時候，探長已經在沙發上睡著了。那本地毯型錄攤在胸前，平穩地上下起伏著。

「......」Rex看了沙發一眼，並沒有過去打擾的意思，而是直接跑到院子去了。牠嘴裡正咬著新的玩具，沙發暫時不是那麼重要了。

Christian走過去，拾起那本型錄翻看起來，他的神情比方才的Alex還要興趣缺缺。不過，對Christian而言，在這個年紀搬家確實是很振奮人心的事情。尤其是他住了那麼久的公寓。

『喵－－』那顆球發出的聲音真夠詭異的。

Christian注意到型錄裡沒有半張花色得到Alex的賞識，又想到這個大男人已經捧著這玩意整整兩個禮拜，就禁不住想大笑出聲。這位警察要搬家，他的探長顯然比他還要緊張。

雖然說，他們幾乎是一起決定下班後去拿本型錄回來看的，但Christian很快就失去興趣了，如今只剩下Alex在和那一堆色塊孤軍奮鬥。

「嘶...」隨著細微的呼鼾聲，Christian將型錄丟到一邊，自己也爬上沙發，跨坐在Alex身上。

Rex細微的吠叫聲在院子裡，瞬間就要和橘色的樹葉一起隨著秋風飛揚起來似的。Alex睡得很沉。

「...」Christian伸手摸摸探長半乾的頭髮，又看看敞開的胸口。心想這傢伙各方面來說都太無法無天了。

「還不是栽在我手裡。」Christian捏住對方的鼻子。

但他趕在對方醒過來以前鬆開手，就這麼伏下身去，將臉埋進Alex的頸間。他訝異的發現那兒竟有些冰冷。

Christian喜歡秋天，他至今還沒遇過多少個真正討厭秋天的人。如果有人告訴他，今年秋天沒有任何事情要忙，那他一定會感到很失望。

然後他想起來，那是在兩個禮拜前的早晨，他與Kunz前往一間旅館查房的路上，一名嫌犯揮閃著短刀從暗巷衝了出來。Kunz受的傷不重，多處的刀傷仍需靜養，加上他的確把自己弄得過於忙碌了些，因此被大家逼進了醫院。

那天，Alex和Christian幫Kunz辦妥入院手續，一起走出醫院的時候。探長喚了他的名字。

『Christian。』

Christian看向Alex，舒服的陽光灑在他倆頭上。

『秋天的時候，搬過來跟我們一起住吧。』

他怎麼可能拒絕呢？  
秋天本來就是非常忙碌的季節。整個維也納，在夏季告一段落之後，也都會開始希冀秋天的到來的。Christian確實喜歡秋天，而顯然，Alex也確實沒有讓他失望。

嘶。Christian突然感覺到一隻手探進他的髮間。

「你回來了...」咕噥聲。  
「剛回來。」他回答。

Alex仍閉著眼睛，稍稍翻個身，將Christian安穩的鎖在沙發和自己中間。

「好冷。」  
「誰讓你不把頭髮吹乾的？」

Rex似乎對那顆球充滿愛意，不斷在院子裡啃咬著它。

「是不是有貓跑進來了？」Alex的聲音仍帶有睡意。  
「Rex的新玩具。」Chrsitian笑著說。  
「...你也開始對牠好了。」伴隨而來的笑聲像是睡夢中發出來的。  
「我本來就對牠很好。」

Christian想起來剛剛不該把乳酪放進冰箱的。晚點就要用了，根本不需要冰起來。但他仍和Alex躺在沙發上，涼風習習的從窗戶進來吹亂他們的頭髮。

「Christian。」  
「幹麻？」  
「我們不要買地毯了吧。」

Christian沒有考慮很久。反正那不過是一時興起罷了，反正Rex不會喜歡狗爪子踩在地毯上的感覺，反正他倆對地毯一點也不了解。再說，扣除掉一本地毯型錄，整個秋天還有很多事情等著他們去忙。

「嗯，不要買了。」然後他閉上眼睛，任由Alex將自己摟進懷裡。

在Rex對著院子裡的滿天飛舞的橘紅色落葉追逐吠叫的同時，Christian知道，他和Alex午覺醒來的時候，就是秋天真正到來的時候。


End file.
